


"Can't keep my hands off of you"

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Famous pose, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may possibly recognize the pose; just google "famous kiss".  But clearly Sam and Gene are making it their own.  Oh guys, this made me squee so much to draw!  I am still such a fangirl for these two!  Eeeeeeeeeeee!  If it makes you happy, PLEASE let me know.  I want to make other people happy, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Can't keep my hands off of you"

Title: "Can't keep my hands off of you"  
Author: basaltgrrl  
Pairing: Sam/gene  
Summary: You may possibly recognize the pose; just google "famous kiss".  But clearly Sam and Gene are making it their own.  Oh guys, this made me squee so much to draw!  I am still such a fangirl for these two!  Eeeeeeeeeeee!  If it makes you happy, PLEASE let me know.  I want to make other people happy, too.  
  



End file.
